


*Newcomer Slurp

by Dorktapus42



Series: Come Together-verse [19]
Category: Youtuber (RPF)
Genre: But there are a few hints to future things, If you know where to look - Freeform, It's... all over the place, Other, Wiggles is a bit of a jackass but it fits soo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: There are newcomers to the Void. Well, they've been around for a while. They're just good at getting by unnoticed.





	*Newcomer Slurp

**Author's Note:**

> This is suuuuuper short, but I wanted to get it out! 
> 
> Welcoming: 
> 
> *drumroll*
> 
> The KickthePJ characters! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Wilford was getting out of the house as to not incur King’s wrath. He really didn’t mean to crash through the ceiling… how was he supposed to know that his room was right there! 

So he headed to a district he hadn’t seen before. It was nice here. Artsy. Were those… dating posters? Huh. Weird. He thought he knew everything that happened around here. But hey, there seemed to be a bar! He could order something nonalcoholic and dance. 

He passed a path that seemed to lead into some sort of hotel and snapped his fingers, changing his clothes into something more fitting for the situation. Purple and pink went well together, right? A bit of gold mixed in? Oh well, whatever.

He adjusted the gold bowtie and purple collar of his shirt before snapping his usual pair of suspenders and walking inside. 

Woah. 

That was a lot of colour. And a lot of strangers. Strangers that were… strange to say the least. He went up to the bar and got a virgin margarita. Do like the… greeks? Romans? Plebs? Do like the plebs. 

He looked adjacent to the bar. A) That guy had great hair. Like cotton candy. And horns. Nice horns. B) Poor chap. That… octopus? Whatever. He was totally being ignored. That was awful. 

“Hey buddy. You come here often?”

He turned to see a… clown? And a little sad ghost. Okay, the ghost was adorable. And the clown stole his fashion sense but that’s  _ fine _ . 

“First time actually! Name’s Wilford Warfstache.” He stuck out a hand. Another hand smacked it with what was probably supposed to be a sideways high-five. 

“Wiggles the clown. Well, not really a clown. My license was revoked. I’m a…  _ children’s entertainer. _ Yeah, that sounds right.”

Wiggles, huh? “You like kids?” 

“Like kids? Love them. Hate them. I dunno. They’re brats, I can tell you that much.”

That was fair. “I mean, they’re all a bit different. If you don’t like them though, why are you a children’s entertainer?”

Wiggles took a long drink from his flask. “I was born into it.” 

That seemed like a weird thing to be born into, but he wasn’t gonna say anything. The guy seemed pretty buzzed anyway. Anybody would be on that much… whatever was in that flask. Probably hard-core alcohol.

He thought he talked to a Jim-looking guy in the corner with a scarf, who then disappeared with a cowboy hat. 

Weird. This place was weird. 

His phone chimed and he looked at it. It was Jack. 

 

**Hey, you wanna get Tim and Sam together for a playdate?**

 

He appeared to have a plan for the foreseeable future. Good. He was trying to think of a way to politely get out of that conversation and getting nothing.

Time to go tell Tim. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't checked out KickthePJ, he's amazing and awesome, and here is his channel:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/user/KickThePj
> 
> I just love his stuff, and have been wanting to throw some of his stuff into here for ages, so here they are. (Wiggles was both fun and a pain to write I pulled up so many references hhhhh)
> 
> Thank you for reading, and have a good one!


End file.
